Multi-core processors (CMPs) may include a plurality of cores capable of running multithreaded applications.
In some multi-core processors, the cores may be arranged in one or more core clusters including two or more cores sharing a cache, for example, a last-level cache (LLC) and/or a medium-level cache (MLC).
A task scheduler may be implemented, e.g., as part of an Operating System (OS), to schedule tasks of one or more multithreaded applications to one or more of the cores via one or more respective core threads.